1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telecommunications with ripcord removal for a metal sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
In present telecommunication cable designs, ripcords are incorporated beneath metal sheaths for the purpose of opening the sheaths thereby giving access to the cable cores. Problems are associated with obtaining access to the ripcords by any present method before the sheaths may be opened, and these methods include distortion of the telecommunications cable by a bending operation to render the ripcord available at a particular location. By way of example, in the case of an optical cable it is necessary as part of the ripcord access procedure to bend the cable at a chosen location to expose the ripcord at a cut which has been previously provided around the cable jacket and through the sheath. A sharp extraction tool is then required to pass beneath the ripcord and to withdraw it outwardly through the cut.
In the case of all optical cables incorporating ripcords, there is thus a problem in obtaining access to ripcords. Further to this, in the case of optical cable, bending of a cable may result in undue bending or even pinching of fibers thereby increasing attenuation and fiber breakage. Additionally, where the optical cable structure includes tubes housing fibers, the tubes may become damaged because of such bending procedures. Also, the use of a sharp extraction tool may result in damage to parts of a cable core, i.e. in the case of optical cables, damage to the optical tubes or fibers.